


It Happened In Vegas

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A marriage of convenience turns into so much more.<br/>-<br/>A/N: (Cover Art By EDDART)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover




	2. Cover

**Title:** It Happened In Vegas

 **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Carly Diggle, Detective Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance

**Rating: Explicit (sex)**

**Summary:** A marriage of convenience turns into so much more.

 **A/N:** (Art By EDDART)

**It Happened In Vegas**

Felicity walked into the basement headquarters to find Oliver and Diggle waiting for her.

“What did Detective Lance have you at the police station for?” Oliver asked.

“He has connected me to some of the things I did for you before I knew you were the vigilante. He wants to know who it is and he wants me to tell him.” Felicity said.

“This is a problem, Oliver.” Diggle said.

Oliver scowled. Diggle was right but he didn’t know how to get Felicity out of it.

“I think I have a solution.” Felicity piped up.

“We’re listening.” Oliver said.

“We get married.” Felicity said. “A wife can’t testify against her husband. But you probably don’t like that idea, do you?”

Oliver looked at her. “Why don’t we go to Vegas for the weekend? Dig, see if Carly can get a babysitter. We’ll make it a group thing.’

“I get it. We get drunk then we get married.” Felicity said.

“We can skip the ‘drunk’ part if you want.” Oliver said.

“That may be a good idea.” Felicity said.

“This is too obvious.” Diggle said. “They will know it is you if you marry her.”

“Not necessarily. Felicity works for Queen Consolidated and I have introduced her as my friend to my family. There is the story I told my mother about a woman I was seeing right after I got home that was my excuse for being out all night.” Oliver said.

Diggle was still suspicious. “But will they believe it was Felicity?”

“Hey! I know I’m not his type but really.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her. “Who said you weren’t my type? You’re smart and beautiful.”

"I just thought that …. Never mind." Felicity said.

Oliver gave her a curious look.

Diggle smirked. He had suspected that Oliver had feelings for Felicity. He also suspected that Felicity felt the same way. “This might work after all.”

Oliver got down on one knee and grinned. “Felicity Smoak will you fake marry me in a drunken ceremony in Vegas?”

“Yes.” Felicity said. “But we should get a suite with three rooms ahead of time to make it look legit. Unless two rooms would look better.”

“Make it two. That way it looks like two couples.” Oliver said.

“I’ll call Carly.” Diggle said.  

They took the company jet and landed in Vegas late that night. They went to the best hotel in town and were given the best suite available.

“When and where should we do it?” Oliver asked once they were inside the suite,

“We have to be here for twenty four hours then we can go anywhere.” Felicity said as she plopped down on the sofa. “I was thinking an Elvis impersonator.”

Oliver looked amused. He sat down on the sofa next to her and put his arm around her. “Sounds like fun.” 

“Are you two eloping?” Carly asked.

Oliver smiled. ‘Yes.”

Felicity leaned against Oliver. “We are so in love we just can’t wait for a big wedding.”

“Isn’t that romantic, Johnny?” Carly smiled at Diggle.

“Yeah. It’s all romance with those two.” Diggle said as he picked up the luggage. “Which room do you girls want?”

“I think they want to sleep together, Johnny.” Carly laughed.   

“There are only two rooms.” Oliver said. “I just assumed you and Dig were…..close.”

“We are sort of close. You two take that one and Johnny and I will take this one.” Carly said.

“Carly!” Diggle looked shocked.

Carly just laughed. “You are so shy. Don’t you think it’s about time?”

“We haven’t even talked about it yet.” Diggle said.

“Well, we can talk about it now.” Carly said.

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other. That wasn’t what they were expecting.

“Felicity, we should let them have their talk. Why don’t we go gamble a little.” Oliver said.

“I could go for a little blackjack.” Felicity grinned at Oliver.

“Oh no. No cards for you.” Oliver stood up and pulled her up. “I think I’ll introduce you to the roulette wheel. See you both later.”

Felicity grabbed her purse. “But I like blackjack.”

“Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you got caught counting cards?” Oliver said as he led her out of the suite.

“Oh right.” Felicity waved as they left.

They walked down to the elevator. Oliver hit the button. The elevator doors opened and Oliver and Felicity got in. They immediately started laughing.   

“I thought they had been together already.” Oliver said.

“So did I. What are we going to do about that?” Felicity asked. “About us and that.” 

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Oliver looked embarrassed. “Felicity, we aren’t going to do anything. It’s just a marriage of convenience. I promise to be a gentleman”

On impulse, Felicity got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Oliver was surprised at first but responded quickly. He pulled her close and started kissing her back.

The elevator doors opened and they stopped kissing and got off at the casino.

Oliver pulled her over to the side. “Felicity, why did you do that?”

“It was a test.” Felicity said. “Look, I have feelings for you and I think you have some for me. I don’t want a marriage of convenience. If it doesn’t work out we can get a divorce later but I think we should try to make it as real as we can.”

“I don’t think we should go there.” Oliver said. “I am a complete failure at relationships. “

“I know I have seen it firsthand. This isn’t dating. We already know more about each other than most couples. This is marriage. We will learn as we go.” Felicity said. “Unless I’m like a sister to you and you have no sexual attraction at all for me.”

Oliver took a deep breath. “I have thought about us before. I thought we shouldn’t get involved in that way. If things went badly for us, we wouldn’t be able to work together. I’m living a dangerous life.”

“I know. I’m living it too.” Felicity said. “That’s why I want to do this.”

Oliver looked at her. She was right she was in it as much as he was. “You’re sure you want a real marriage. I just don’t know if I can do it.”

“We try. We may surprise ourselves.” Felicity said. Well?

Oliver thought for a moment. “We try.”

Felicity smiled and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back.

Three hours later they came back to the suite. It was quiet. Oliver and Felicity went into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

“I think they are asleep.” Oliver said. “Do you want to go to sleep?”

Felicity looked at him. “I could sleep.”

“I’ll go get our bags from the other room.” Oliver said.

“Thanks.” Felicity watched him leave and then stripped. She had no intention on sleeping. She slid between the sheets just before he came back in the room.

Oliver looked at her. He could help feeling aroused at the sight of her naked and waiting for him. “I thought we were going to sleep.”

“I said I could sleep not that I wanted to.” Felicity said. She patted the bed next to her. “Join me.”

Oliver stood there holding the bags like he was making a decision. He finally put the bags down and went to lock the door. As he walked back to the bed, he started to strip. He sat on the bed and pulled off his briefs before getting between the sheets with Felicity.

He lay on his back looking at the celling. He was obviously aroused. Felicity put her head on his shoulder and ran her hand over his chest. He put his hand under her chin and raised it look her in the eye.

“You’re sure?” Oliver whispered. “We don’t have to do this tonight.”

“Yes.” Felicity whispered back. She glanced down at his erection. “I want you, now. Just … now.”

Oliver kissed her and shifted them so that he was on top of her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs. She opened them and wrapped her legs around him. He settled in between them and entered her. She moaned.

He kissed her neck and started to move slowly inside her. Felicity arched her back to meet his movements.

Oliver moved a little faster thrusting deeper. Felicity started to gasp and moan louder. Her legs were starting to shake and she could feel an orgasm nearing. Oliver could feel her nearing it too and started to move faster again.

Felicity rode the wave of her orgasm until Oliver came with a groan inside her.

He lingered inside her as felicity kissed him. She grabbed his buttocks and held him inside her.

“Was it what you expected?” Oliver said as he nuzzled at her neck.

“No Better. Oliver, I want you to stay right where you are.” Felicity whispered.

“I noticed. Felicity you are so …”

“Remarkable?” Felicity giggled. “At least, I know you don’t think of me as a sister.”

Oliver could feel himself harden inside of her. “Definitely not.”

Felicity giggled. She could feel him inside her and it was making her want him. She slid her hands up his back and kissed him.

Oliver pulled out slightly to start moving. He moved very slow using his length to tease her. Felicity started to moan. He quickened the pace and thrust as far as he could. He held it inside her for a brief moment before pulling out to thrust again.  

Felicity arched her back and grabbed his buttocks wanting more.

Oliver lifted her hips off the bed and leaned back he got on his knees and started to thrust deep and hard into her.

Felicity was slammed by her orgasm without warning. She cried out as it hit her. Oliver kept going, pushing her even farther into it. He finally came with a moan.

He gently laid her back on the bed and rolled over on his side next to her.

“Promise me you’ll do that again.” Felicity said as she fought to catch her breath.

“Promise to let me. Now do you want to sleep?” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded.

Around noon the next day Oliver and Felicity emerged from their room to find Diggle and Carly sitting on the sofa.

“We were about to go gambling. Want to come?” Diggle asked.

“I want to play craps this time.” Felicity looked at Oliver.

“Fine, as long as it isn’t blackjack.” Oliver laughed.

“I’m never going to play that again.” Felicity promised.

“I need to get my purse.” Carly said. She got up and went into her and Dig’s room.

“Me too.” Felicity headed back into their room.

Diggle grinned and whispered. “Those sounds you too were making last night sounded real. Carly thought you were really going at it.”

“They were real.” Oliver said.

“What?” Diggle stared at him in shock.

The two women came back in the room.

“Ready?” Oliver said as he offered his arm to Felicity.

“Yeah.” Felicity took his arm and leaned against him.

Diggle looked confused.

“What’s wrong, Johnny?” Carly asked.

“Nothing.” Diggle stared at Oliver and Felicity as they walked out.  

They gambled for a while and had a late supper.

“Its time.” Felicity said as she looked at her watch.

“Then we should go.” Oliver signaled the waiter and paid the check.

“I need to speak with Oliver just a minute. Will you excuse us?” Diggle said.

He and Oliver left the table and walked over to the where the bathrooms were.

“Oliver, you and Felicity were just faking it last night, right?” Diggle asked.

“No. We had sex.” Oliver grinned. “Great sex.”

“I thought this was supposed to be a marriage of convenience.” Diggle was confused.

“We kind of decided it wasn’t going to be.” Oliver said. “It’s better this way.”

“Because of the great sex?” Diggle smirked

“No, because she is …. Because I think I do love her and she loves me, I think.” Oliver said. “Come on. I need to get married.”

“You two picked a strange time to figure all that out.” Diggle said. “I’ve known it for months.”

Oliver looked at him. “You knew and you didn’t tell me?”

Diggle grinned. “Would you have believed me?”

“Probably not.” Oliver confessed.

“Are you two finished talking? We really should get it done.” Felicity asked as she and Carly came over to them.

“Yes. Let’s go.” Oliver put his arm around Felicity and they led the way out.

The wedding was quick, cheesy, and Elvis. There were pictures to prove it.

Felicity stared at the thin gold band on her finger in the limo on the way to hotel.

“I’ll get you another one when we get home.” Oliver said.

“I like this one.” Felicity said. She leaned her head over on his shoulder.

Oliver put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“Don’t you want a great big diamond? You know he can afford it, Mrs. Queen.” Diggle teased.

“Mrs. Queen makes her sound like my mom.” Oliver wrinkled his nose.

“Felicity Queen. I like the sound of that.” Felicity said.

“Me too.” Oliver said. Oliver gave her a soft kiss.

“I’m getting a cavity just sitting here.” Diggle teased.

“Johnny, leave them alone.” Carly said. “I think it’s beautiful. We are going to go to the casino and give you two lovebirds some privacy tonight.”

“Thank you.” Oliver said.  

They arrive at the hotel and Diggle and Carly went straight to the casino. Oliver and Felicity went up in the elevator.

“Oliver, it’s going to be fine. I know you are worried about this.” Felicity said.

“I just don’t want to hurt you. I am damaged. This life of ours is dangerous.” Oliver said.

“I chose it willingly just like you did.” Felicity said. She put her hands on his chest. “Whatever happens you not alone.”

“I know.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her. “I don’t know why we never said anything to each other. Dig says he knew we had feelings for each other for months.”

“Fear of rejection and you always seemed to be with someone else.” Felicity said.

“That must have been tough for you to watch.” Oliver said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK.” Felicity caressed his cheek.

The elevator doors opened. Oliver scooped Felicity up in his arms making her giggle. He carried her to the suite and she opened the door with the key card. They went inside and he kicked the door closed. He didn’t put her down until they were in their room. He put her gently down on the bed.

“Oliver, I know we … last night but I feel nervous. Felicity said.

“I know. I feel it too.” Oliver sat behind her on the bed. He moved her ponytail out of the way and unzipped her dress. He unfastened her bra.

“It’s like last night, we were dating and now it’s all serious.” Felicity said,

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?” Oliver put his hands on her shoulders.

“No. How can we share this life with normal people? I don’t want to be that crazy old lady with a dozen cats. I’m allergic to cats by the way.” Felicity said.

Oliver laughed. “No cats. I got it.” He pushed her dress off her shoulders and started to kiss her neck.

“You’re being all husband-y and I’m talking about cats.” She kicked off her shoes and put her glasses on the night table. “I’ll shut up now.”

Oliver slid his hands around under her clothes and cupped her breasts.  He kissed her neck. “Mmmm.”   

She gasped when his thumbs grazed her taut nipples. She leaned back against him and sighed.

“Tell me your fantasies about the two of us.” Oliver whispered in her ear.

Felicity smiled. “There are so many. Where do I start?

Oliver laughed softly and kissed the nape of her neck.

“There is one that I want to try after last night.” Felicity whispered as Oliver started to trace a line of kisses across her shoulders.

“Tell me.” Oliver could feel himself harden at the thought of her fantasies.   

“I’d rather show you.” Felicity pulled away from him and let her dress hit the floor as she stood. She pushed him on his back. She ripped open his white dress shirt and pulled the ponytail band out of her hair and shook it out. She climbed on top of him and started to kiss him. Her hands worked at his belt and zipper.

“I think I know this one.” Oliver laughed.

“I’m sure you do.” Felicity nipped his bottom lip and started to push down his slacks.

Oliver rose up off the bed and helped her. He sat up and pulled off his shirt and socks.

Felicity pushed him back down and started to kiss his chest, biting and kissing as she made her way down to his erection.

Oliver gasped as she licked his shaft. Felicity licked the head of his penis and he moaned. She ran her tongue around the head and put it in her mouth sucking hard.

Oliver grabbed her shoulder. She looked up and smiled when he shook his head. She repositioned herself pulled her panties off slowly.

Oliver watched in pleasurable torture. He was closer to the edge than he wanted to be. He fought for control as he looked at her naked body.

Felicity took his shaft in her hand again and straddled him as she guided him inside her. she leaned forward her hair falling forward.

Oliver reached up and pushed her hair back so he could see her face. He let his hands slide down to her breasts taking them in his hands. He kneaded them making her moan.

Felicity started to move up and down on him slowly. Her face gave her away. She was overwhelmed with sensations. 

Oliver rose up to meet her movements. Soon they were moving franticly as need and passion took over. Oliver grabbed her hips and started to thrust harder into her as he felt her starting to slip into her orgasm. Felicity cried out as she came.

Oliver pulled her down and rolled on top of her. He let go of his control with a roar. He let his head rest on her chest.

“Any more fantasies?” Oliver said in a hoarse whisper.

Felicity ran her hand over his head. “Why is the real thing so much better than my fantasies of you? Wow!”  

“Either I’m really good or you need better fantasies.” Oliver teased her.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. “Both.”

Oliver laughed and roll off of her to lie on his side beside her. “You are very wild in bed. I didn’t expect that.”

Felicity turned to face him. “I feel safe with you. I know that you won’t hurt me.”

“You don’t know that. Someday, I may break your heart.” Oliver said.

“No. you won’t.” Felicity said.

“You’re so sure about that.” Oliver said as he looked at her in wonder.

“I am the one person you can talk about you whole day with not just the normal parts. It’s a matter of trust with us. No one else would be able to handle it.” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded. “It’s a lot to handle.”

“You’re not alone anymore. For better or worse, remember?” Felicity said.

“Yeah.” Oliver pulled her close.

They snuggled up together and fell asleep.    

X

The next afternoon they return to Starling City. Diggle took Carly home and Oliver took Felicity back to her apartment.

Felicity took out her keys and Oliver took them from her. He opened the door and then turned to her.

“Again? You’re going to pull something.” Felicity smirked.

“I’m doing my duty as your husband.” Oliver lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

“Put me on the sofa. I have to check my email.” Felicity said.

“Tired of me already?” Oliver joked.

“Vegas was fun but we are back in the real world now and we have things to do. Remember, I hack and you’re all grr.” Felicity said.   

Oliver sat her on the sofa next to her as she went through the alerts on her laptop.

“The ‘bad guys’ have been very busy while we were gone.” Felicity said.

“I can see that. I guess I have to go out tonight. I’ll call Dig.” Oliver said. “I should call home too.”

“That will be an interesting phone call. ‘Hi Mom! I got married to a girl you only met once. But I love her, Mom, and she knows all my secrets. That’s why I had to marry her.’ Yeah that will be pleasant.” Felicity said.

“Felicity, I’m not going to say that.” Oliver said. He looked around. “We need a place.”

Felicity looked at him. “What kind of place?”

“A new apartment.” Oliver said.

“I thought we were just going to move into the house or stay here.” Felicity said.

“No. There are lofts near the club that would be perfect for us. It will have lots of space and be close to things.” Oliver said.

Felicity frowned. “I would have to pack and move everything.”

“I’ll hire movers.” Oliver said.

“My lease is up at the end of the month. I haven’t signed a new one so that would be no problem. I still have to see these lofts. They may be awful.” Felicity said.

“I’ll call for an appointment tomorrow to have a look.” Oliver said.   

X 

Two weeks after they return from Vegas, Felicity entered the police station escorted by two uniformed officers. She walked up to Detective Lance standing next to his desk with Laurel.

“Good to see you again. I have a few more questions for you.” Detective Lance said.   

“I know you. I’ve seen you around Verdant.” Laurel said. “We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Laurel Lance.”

“I know who you are. Why am I here? I told you everything I knew last time.” Felicity said.

“You left the jurisdiction and my men tell me there are movers at your apartment right now.” Detective Lance said.

“I went to Vegas for a few days with friends. I came back.” Felicity said. “I’m moving that’s why the movers are at my apartment. Is that why I’m here?”

“Laurel, this is Felicity Smoak. She knows the identity of the vigilante.” Detective Lance said to his daughter. 

“Felicity Queen.” Felicity corrected him. She held up her left hand.  “I told you I don’t know who the vigilante is.”

Laurel looked like she was going to be sick.

“Did you just say your name is ‘Queen’?” Detective Lance asked.

“Yes. I did.” Felicity said.

“And Oliver Queen is your husband?” Detective Lance asked.

Oliver walked into the police station at that moment with Diggle following him. He walked over to Felicity. “Felicity! Thea said two uniformed officers came and took you in a squad car. Are you OK?”

Felicity nodded and put her left hand on his chest. Oliver pulled her close to him.

“What is this about?” Oliver said. He looked at Laurel, who still looked like she was in shock. He looked back to the detective. “Why is my wife being harassed?”

“Forgive me but I missed the wedding.” Detective Lance said. “When did this happen?”

“We were married in Vegas.” Oliver said. “If you want to see the paperwork I can have a copy faxed to you.”

“That was awfully sudden. Pregnant?” Detective Lance looked at Felicity.

Felicity shrugged. Oliver gave her a curious look.

“It was Vegas. You know gambling, lots of champagne and Elvis.” Felicity said. “Things happen. As far as the pregnant thing, I’ll let you know. We were pretty drunk.”

“Felicity!” Oliver whispered. Oliver looked uncomfortable.

Diggle chuckled behind Oliver. “Loud too.”

Felicity and Oliver turned to look at Diggle. They both glared at him.

“I will go wait in the car, Mr. Queen.” Diggle said as he left. 

“So you will be getting an annulment?” Laurel asked.

“No. We aren’t.” Oliver said. “Detective, I would like to take my wife home. She still has to settle us in to our new place. If you need anything else please contact my lawyer.”

“Of course Mr. Queen.”  Detective Lance said. “Take her home. Ah. Don’t forget to fax over that paperwork. ”

“Thank you.” Oliver said. He started to lead Felicity out.

“Where are you registered?” Laurel said. “I’d like to send a gift.”

Oliver turned back. “We are having a reception at Verdant when we get settled. It will be in the invitation. Let’s go sweetheart.”

Felicity put her arm around Oliver as they walked out.

They went to the car and got in.

“Dig, we weren’t that loud.” Felicity said.  

“Yeah. You two kinda were.” Diggle chuckled. “Did I tell you about the noise complaint?”

“Pregnant?” Oliver looked at Felicity.

“Well we don’t use anything, so I could be.” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed. “You’re not on ‘the pill’?”

“No I had a reaction to them. I’m sorry. I should have told you but we didn’t decide to … you know… make it a real marriage until we got there and I forgot.” Felicity said. “We will just have to wait and see.”

“Can we have a rule where you two don’t talk about your sex life around me?” Diggle asked. “Oh and no making out in the back seat when I driving.” 

“Anything else?” Oliver asked.

“I’ll let you know.” Diggle said.

“We only did it once besides your eyes were supposed to be on the road.” Felicity said.

Oliver made eye contact with Diggle in the rear view mirror and grinned. He put his arm around Felicity. Oliver was surprised at what Felicity said. He wasn’t counting on being a father but he liked the idea more than he thought he would.

X

Six weeks after the wedding, Oliver walked into the bedroom of their new loft. He had been waiting for her to come out of the bedroom. They had a fundraiser to attend.

“Felicity, we are going to be late and you’re not even dressed. I know these fundraisers are dull but they are necessary.” Oliver said.

Felicity was sitting on the bed. She looked up at him with. She had been crying.

He knelt by the bed. “What is it? What happened?”

She held up the pregnancy test. “It’s positive. I’m pregnant. I know this isn’t what you wanted but….” 

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, Felicity Queen.”

“You’re not mad?” Felicity said against his shoulder.

“No. You are going make a wonderful mom.” Oliver pulled back. “Get dressed. I can’t wait to tell the family. I’m gonna be a dad.”

“What are we going to say?” Felicity asked. She wiped the tears off her cheeks.

“It happened in Vegas.” Oliver grinned.    


End file.
